Macabre était la valse
by WickedLove777
Summary: "Le plus grand talent de Tom, aussi loin que je me souvienne, n'a pas été son habileté à maîtriser la magie noire, mais l'aptitude qu'il avait à faire souffrir un coeur que je pensais n'avoir plus". Hermione retourne dans le temps dans l'espoir d'éradiquer le mal à la racine, mais se retrouve confrontée à une difficulté qu'elle n'avait pas prévue : la haine n'empêche pas l'amour


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous propose une Tomione sombre et sanglante, avec un Tom aussi diabolique que le décrivait JKR, et une Hermione abîmée par la guerre, et par conséquent plus cruelle, plus manipulatrice, et plus... vindicative.

WickedLove777

* * *

**Prologue : The birth of a sweet killer**

Drago Malefoy se faufila dans les couloirs de ce qui avait été son école, la peur au ventre. Il avait une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, mais quand on traitait avec Lord Voldemort, ce n'était pas une protection bien rassurante.

Ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur, il continua jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui avait été transformée en prison de haute sécurité réservée en priorité aux membres du déchu ordre du Phénix. Les cellules étaient vides pour la plupart, faute d'avoir assez de personnes vivantes pour les remplir. Drago avait cessé de compter les morts. Potter, bien sûr, était du nombre, mais aussi tous les Weasley, depuis Arthur jusqu'à Ginny.

Et Granger y passerait bientôt. Drago avait entendu qu'elle serait transférée au manoir des Malefoy dès le lendemain matin, pour son exécution publique et officielle.

Enfin arrivé devant la cellule de la jeune fille, il ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant ce à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant. Si les cicatrices, bleus, plaies encore ouvertes s'accumulaient sur la peau blafarde de la jeune fille, ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Le plus horrible, c'était bien ses yeux.

_Froids, morts, haineux et apathiques. Et méfiants, traqués._

Malefoy ôta la cape, pour aussitôt sentir ces mêmes yeux se braquer sur lui.

– Malefoy, dit Hermione, sarcastique. Venu t'entraîner sur ton Avada ?

Il soupira.

– Non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu vas être transférée demain chez moi, pour être exécutée.

Hermione ignorait si elle devait s'en désespérer ou être soulagée. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, bien que son cœur, même mort, éprouvât une sorte de pincement.

– Je regrette, Granger.

Elle haussa le sourcil, interloquée.

– Je sais que tu y es probablement indifférente, mais j'avais tort et aujourd'hui, je le sais. J'aurais aimé être du bon côté, finalement.

Elle eut un rire sec.

– Tu trouves que je suis du bon côté, là ? demanda-t-elle avec un geste éloquent vers les barreaux.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de sous sa robe de sorcier une bourse de cuir, dont il extirpa une baguette longue et fine, mais de couleur noire.

– Une baguette d'ébène, expliqua Drago. Je l'ai faite fabriquer pour toi. Elle possède comme ton ancienne baguette, un ventricule de dragon. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras l'utiliser, mais j'espère que c'est le cas, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit fabriquée dans l'idée de t'appartenir.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, Malefoy ?

– Je te l'ai dit : j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Tard, mais je l'ai fait ; j'ai beau être du côté des vainqueurs, cette victoire a des relents pestilentiels. C'est le chaos partout, boue et sang sont devenus des éléments permanents dans le décor général.

– C'est super, les remords, mais une baguette ne fera rien, Malefoy.

– Voilà qui nous amène à mes autres recherches.

Du même sac de cuir, il sortit un petit objet qu'Hermione connaissait bien. Un Retourneur de Temps.

– C'est ça, ton plan de la dernière chance ? demanda Hermione, sceptique. En quoi remonter de quelques heures va nous aider ?

– Oui. Je travaille dessus depuis des mois, et figure-toi qu'il remonte plus que des heures. Des jours, des mois… des années.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux.

– Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait revenir à avant… la mort d'Harry ?

– Oui, on pourrait. Mais ce serait stupide. Je te parle d'un projet bien plus ambitieux. A quoi servirait de revenir à cette période, si c'est pour perdre à nouveau ? Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu pourras remonter jusqu'en 1944.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un rapide calcul lui apprit que c'était la dernière année d'études de Voldemort.

– A ce point ? Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas le retravailler afin de remonter plus loin ? demanda Hermione, qui à tout prendre, préférait affronter un Voldemort plus jeune.

– Non, dit Malefoy en secouant la tête, dépité. Pour parvenir à ce résultat, j'ai déjà trimé comme un dingue. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Du moins pour l'instant.

– Comment as-tu fait ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Hermione. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que tu dois le tourner au maximum. Il s'arrêtera tout seul, et tu devrais te retrouver en 1944. Prévois tout de même un décalage, je ne l'ai jamais testé.

– Je vois… mais dis-moi, pourquoi me le donner à moi et ne pas y aller toi-même ?

Il sourit aigrement.

– Je ne suis pas Gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageux. Et… laisse tomber. Il faut que je te dise encore autre chose.

– Oui ?

– Ce retourneur a de fortes chances d'être brisé une fois utilisé. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense que ce sera le cas.

Drago secoua la tête, désolé.

– C'est déjà extraordinaire que tu aies réussi à étendre son amplitude. Tu as toujours été doué avec les objets, remarqua Hermione. Même si je ne peux jamais revenir à mon époque.

– Alors, tu acceptes ce plan ?

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

– C'est toujours mieux que de rester ici et être offerte en pâture.

– Alors, adieu, Hermione…

– C'est bizarre, que tu m'appelles Hermione.

Il s'eslcaffa.

– Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bonne chance.

Par réflexe, ils s'enlacèrent pour se donner du courage, ce qui se transforma vite en baiser, les deux corps serrés contre les barreaux. Ils ne se détachèrent que lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

– Maintenant, Hermione ! hurla Malefoy.

Elle actionna le retourneur et disparut dans la nuit.

Elle se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle l'avait reconnue grâce aux armoiries, et fut surprise de voir que la salle n'avait pas tant changé en quelques décennies. La décoration n'était pas tout à fait la même, mais restait dans le même esprit. La salle était vide. Pas étonnant, vu l'heure tardive. Mais d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Elle se demanda quel jour c'était, aussi. Dans sa cellule, elle ne le savait pas non plus.

– Mademoiselle ? demanda une voix douce.

Hermione faillit défaillir en entendant derrière elle le timbre madré de son ancien directeur, qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Ses jambes tremblèrent, mais elle parvint à ne pas fondre en larmes. Une fois l'émotion parfaitement maîtrisée, elle se retourna.

A la vue de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, Albus Dumbledore retint une grimace de pitié. La demoiselle était recouverte de bleus, de cicatrices, et de plaies encore ouvertes, sanguinolentes. Il remarqua également une cicatrice d'un genre particulier : Sang-de-Bourbe, écrit en toutes lettres, sur son avant-bras.

D'un geste machinal, et plein de terreur, la jeune fille cacha son avant-bras.

– D'où venez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

– De… Durmstrang, murmura Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione Alexandrovna.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compatissant.

– Je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas là-bas, supplia Hermione. S'ils me retrouvent, ils me tueront.

Dumbledore en conclut qu'elle avait tenté de se faire passer pour une Sang-Pur, et avait été démasquée.

Hermione venait de s'inventer une histoire, mais l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait était authentique. La bonté de Dumbledore n'avait d'égale que son intelligence, et il se pouvait fort bien qu'il éventât sa ruse en un clin d'œil.

– Nous ne vous renverrons pas, conclut Dumbledore. Vous êtes la bienvenue à Poudlard, école de magie. Mais avant toute chose, suivez-moi, il faut vous soigner.

Hermione fut emmenée à l'infirmerie, où on la soigna du mieux, sans pour autant pouvoir effacer ses cicatrices les plus profondes. Après cela, Hermione apprit que c'était l'été, ce qui expliqua le vide de l'école.

– Venez, lui proposa Dumbledore, je vais vous faire visiter.

Elle le suivit, vêtue de la robe qu'on lui avait fournie en attendant qu'elle pût faire des emplettes.

– Que fait un professeur dans son école pendant les vacances d'été ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire plein de bonhommie.

– Parfois, je me sens tellement chez moi, dans cette école, que j'en oublie qu'il existe un monde extérieur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, il poursuivit son explication.

– Alors, nous avons la Grande Salle, ainsi que les salles communes de chaque maison. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de Durmstrang, le système des Maisons doit être étrange.

– J'en ai entendu parler, dit Hermione.

– Il me semble que Durmstrang classe ses élèves selon d'autres critères.

Hermione se bénit pour l'embryon d'aventure qu'elle avait eue avec Krum. A l'époque, elle ne s'était pas doutée du bienfait de cette relation, mais elle remercia le Nordique mentalement.

– En effet, répondit-elle. Nous étions classés par niveaux. Il y avait cinq niveaux, le premier réunissant les meilleures élèves. Chaque semestre, le classement était revu, selon les notes aux examens semestriels.

Dumbledore lui montra les salles de classe, les bureaux de professeurs, puis enfin les dortoirs, notamment la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec deux camarades.  
– Je ne vous fatiguerai pas davantage, annonça le professeur.

Elle put aller dans sa chambre, et y déposer ses affaires. Elle ouvrit le petit sac de cuir confié par Malefoy, le vidant sur le lit. L'inventaire était plutôt réjouissant : une petite fortune en galions, un manuel d'Occulmancie, et… un miroir à Double-Sens.

Elle se demanda où Drago avait pu se le procurer, et surtout, à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Elle n'en avait qu'un, et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle en trouvât le jumeau dans cette époque. C'était pour le moins bizarre.

Mais elle avait plus urgent à penser : il fallait ébaucher un plan. La présence du manuel d'Occlumancie était le bienvenu ; elle passa la nuit à s'entraîner à fermer son esprit aux intrusions inopportunes. Elle s'endormit à l'aube, épuisée par cet exercice ardu.

Elle passa les jours qui la séparaient de la rentrée à se refaire une santé et à étudier le peu qu'on savait de Durmstrang, afin de rendre son histoire crédible, pout compléter ce que lui en avait dit Viktor Krum. Elle en profita pour se tricoter une demi-douzaine de paires de mitaines, pour cacher ses avant-bras.

Mais l'activité qui l'occupa le plus, en dehors de l'Occlumancie, alors qu'elle errait dans un Poudlard presque désert, c'était bien la réflexion : elle posait les fondations du plan qu'elle comptait suivre pour annihiler Voldemort. Si ses informations étaient exactes, le jeune homme avait déjà créé deux horcruxes, qu'il fallait détruire au plus vite, avant qu'il continuât d'en faire. Elle ignorait où ils étaient, et il fallait le découvrir à tout prix.

Chaque jour qui passait venait renforcer sa détermination, seul sentiment qui restât dans son cœur tué par la guerre. Elle ne savait plus rien de tout ce qui la caractérisait avant : amour, amitié, justice, courage… Elle n'avait plus que sa haine, et sa mission : tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle décida d'adopter une stratégie qui eût semblé controversée à l'ancienne Hermione : infiltrer l'ennemi. Elle ne doutait pas que même à cet âge, Voldemort était un terrible sorcier, aussi une attaque frontale était-elle suicidaire.

Elle décida donc de... devenir l'amie de Voldemort.

Lorsque la rentrée arriva, elle n'avait pas changé d'état : morte de l'intérieur, et calme à l'extérieur. Elle fut présentée lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, et dut, comme les première année, passer l'examen du Choixpeau. Elle passa en dernier. Le Choixpeau émit un cri strident lorsqu'il rencontra le crâne d'Hermione, puis se mit à chantonner si bas que seule Hermione l'entendit :

_Mais qui est cette bâtarde, _

_Etrangère par le temps et non pas par l'espace ?_

_Jouer avec l'espace-temps est une dangereuse farce,_

_Alors la demoiselle finira Serpentarde _

La chanson finie, le Choixpeau émit son verdict :

– Serpentard !

Hermione sourit de l'ironie : une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard. Elle rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison, et s'assit à la seule place libre.

– Bienvenue à Poudlard, susurra une voix d'une suavité extrême.

Hermione fit face à Tom Jedusor, espérant ne pas laisser transparaître la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ce fut en vérité, chose facile, tant le visage qu'elle croisa était beau : sa réputation de bel homme n'était pas usurpée. Elle se reprit bien vite, tentant d'oublier que les yeux les plus envoûtants du monde la fixaient avec insistance.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle ressentit autre chose que de la haine : de la peur, et… de l'excitation.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, jeu du chat et de la souris entre Hermione et Tom...


End file.
